


【悠泰】旧书信

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 有原创角色
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	1. Chapter 1

快递通知我说我的包裹到了，我连忙和前辈打过招呼先回了家，等着快递敲门。  
确认寄来的东西完好无损后我很高兴地送走了快递员，拿着裁纸刀小心翼翼地割开外面的包裹，取出里面的书——要在韩国找到一本出版已久的无名小说的日文原版，说到底也不是一件很容易的事。要说我为什么知道这本小说，还是前辈无意间提起推荐给我的。  
那时候我和别人谈论起有什么精彩的冷门小说，聊到日本作家时，本来就是日本人的前辈突然插了句嘴，那个啊，我知道哦，我以前超级喜欢他写的一本书的，还看哭了。  
什么嘛，原来这么大大咧咧的前辈其实是这么心思细腻的人吗。我们都以为前辈只是开玩笑。那本书好像也不是什么悲情故事呀。  
你们这些年轻人，真是……前辈摇摇头，夸张地叹气，但立刻又很得意地笑起来。看了就知道了，但我看的是日语哦，我觉得翻译的版本不好。  
前辈很过分诶！没学过日语的同伴“诶——”地叫起来，回头又拍了我一把。这个重任就交给你了哦！  
这下换成我慌张了，我日语也没学多好，不行的吧。  
试一试嘛。前辈很是期待地看着我。我当时也给正在学日语的人推荐过这本的……不过是过去的事了，也不知道最后看没看完。  
试试啦！看了回来讲给我听哦。同伴挽着我的手撒娇。  
行啦……我有些窘迫地抓着她的手。我回头去找找。

只是没想到还真的让我找到了。  
我捧着它坐到书桌前，旧书被保存得很好，没有折叠破损的痕迹，只是有着些许灰尘的粗糙手感和轻微的霉味，也许是被压在箱底很久都没有被翻动过了。  
我已经事先准备好了热茶水和靠垫，旁边还放着日韩词典，窝在椅子里翻开来慢慢地看。  
其实也就那样嘛，除了跨国恋爱的题材以外不也是很普通的恋爱小说吗。我一边有些艰难地读着一边想。大概是前辈又在跟我们开玩笑吧。  
大约读到了男生向女生表白心迹那一段，我才注意到书里面还夹着两张纸。我憋着好奇心匆匆看完了女生的回应，没想到这么水到渠成的告白居然被拒绝了！竟然还说什么跨国不合适以后会遇到更好的人，这是什么狠心的作者啊！我忿忿不平把书推开，拿起旁边的杯子喝了一大口热茶。真是太扫兴了。  
平复了被作者伤害的心情后，我又想起了那两张纸。两张纸被仔细地折叠起来，大概是压在书里的时间久了，纸张之间贴合得比较紧密，折痕的地方像是已经可以毫无阻碍地沿着痕迹撕开来那样脆弱。  
大概是前主人留下来的东西？我把它捏在指尖，看了又看，除了看出来这张纸因为时间久了有点点泛黄，也没琢磨出个别的名堂来。  
我轻手轻脚地把它放在桌面，揭开一角趴下去窥探里面的内容，隐隐约约看见了几个韩文。  
虽然内心觉得随意翻看别人的东西很抱歉，但好奇心还是促使我打开了它——毕竟也不会有人知道的！只要我不说出去的话。  
我把信展开来摊平在桌子上，又谨慎地把杯子推得远一点，以免我失手打翻了它。  
什么啊，又是韩文又是日文的。我粗略看了两眼这两张纸，虽然最上面的姓名被什么东西打湿了晕开来，看不清写了什么，不过还是能猜得出应该写的是一个名字。  
原来是封信啊。  
我心里的好奇感更强了。  
什么样的人会在这本恋爱小说里夹信？一个有着同样经历的女孩子？  
我摇摇头，肯定是随手夹进去的吧，停下来，不要再发挥想象力了。  
那我看一看总是没有关系的吧！我这么想着，视线下移到了信的开头。  
写的是日语呢……我努力在脑袋里拼凑着这些句子。

xx君：  
很久不见，最近过得好吗？  
你借给我的这本小说，我看是看了，但是真的好难啊……我现在学的这点日语根本不够用，看懂一段话也很费劲，回到韩国之后日语真的变差了好多。学习一门语言真的好辛苦呐……真的很佩服你可以这么熟练地说韩语呢。  
啊抱歉……我的字很丑吧，好久不写日语了，有点手生，请不要介意……  
一直都没怎么联系呢……你申请学校的事情怎么样了，有眉目了吗？  
还会来韩国留学吗？哈哈哈哈我开玩笑的啦。你应该会留在日本吧，毕竟你是地地道道的日本人。  
我也很喜欢日本。樱花开的时候真的很好看，还有，在大阪的假期过得真的很开心，谢谢你一直的招待啦！  
啊我要去上课了！待会再写！  
虽然很抱歉……原本是想用日语写完这封信的，但是这对我而言实在是有点困难，接下来请让我用韩语写吧，拜托了。因为是你的话，韩文一定也没问题的吧！可是我日语真的不行啦……拜托拜托。  
哎对了！我现在，用的是你送我那支钢笔在写哦！我一直有好好珍惜它的！就是前两天写笔记的时候忘记盖上笔盖就跑出去了，然后花了我好久时间才洗干净……  
我真的很笨吧！

现在是第二天啦……我怎么写了这么多……  
啊不过其实，这封信寄不寄出去也不一定啦……总觉得，很羞耻啊，在信里唠唠叨叨的，像是要给你看我的日记一样……  
如果、如果我寄出去了的话！  
请千万不要嫌弃我！  
……但我觉得你看到这里一定已经在笑了。  
说点其他的吧！今天的教授好严格哦，让我们做作业，要求这要求那，我总觉得自己会挂科的……  
对了还有！今天学校附近那家店，出了新的甜品来的！我还没去试，等一下就去！  
（现在吃完了）啊真是……我后悔了……  
上次去大阪吃到的冰淇淋，我在这边一直没找到，好想吃……现在特别想……都怪那个新出的抹茶蛋糕！在大阪吃过后觉得这边哪里做的都不好吃了。  
不过我前两天用带回来的那个做章鱼小丸子的机器又做了一次，这次我加了点自己的配料，虽然不是那么原汁原味，但我觉得很好吃，下次做给你吃吧！  
……如果有下次的话，会有的吧？  
嗯，你不来的话，我也会去日本的，我想去那边留学一段时间，所以我最近也在努力准备。  
日语也有哦！

诶我不小心一忙起来就两天没写啦……不过也没关系啦，因为我已经不打算把它寄出去了。  
你应该不记得我，或者说，不太在意我的事情了吧？  
妄加揣测很没礼貌……但是我，的确是没有勇气，再去赌一回你是不是跟我一样在乎这封信。  
也许你一直都不知道吧……  
悠太。  
我喜欢你很久了。

到底是什么时候开始的呢……  
我一直都没有一个可以让我提到它的地方……就让我写在这里吧。  
其实你刚来的时候，我就听说了有个很帅的日本男生来我们学校交换了，班上的女生，那时候对你，真的超——热衷的，她们知道好多哦，我都是从她们那里听说的，你的事。  
后来不是，有一次你们和在玹他们班打比赛嘛……然后我就去看了，本来是去看在玹的。  
没想到会遇到你啦，传说中的日本帅哥。  
不过真的，很帅，我那天坐在看台上看见你进球的时候都傻掉了。  
啊我……知道自己喜欢男生很久啦，没问过你，不过我听说你有过女朋友的。还是有点内疚，我一直都装成朋友一样想留在你身边，虽然我也知道你迟早是要回去的。  
一直骗了你这么久，对不起。  
其实每次挽着你我都在偷偷高兴，总觉得这样就像是在挽着作为男朋友的你一样，我知道我这样很不好……请原谅我这点不切实际的幻想吧。  
我老是说我害怕，什么的，不过我是真的害怕鬼屋的！幸亏有你我才能走完那趟的……好恐怖啊我再也不想进去第二次了……  
但是被你牵着的时候我觉得，再走多久都没关系的，你能这样一直牵着我就好了。  
唉我怎么……  
我梦见你在日本生活得很好，有了喜欢的交往对象，学业也很顺利。  
呀……我突然想起来，我一直都没再看这本书了。  
不过我知道啦。你想告诉我的话。  
我觉得是时候把它收起来了。  
再见，悠太。

李泰容

我揉揉眼睛，把信叠好放到一旁，深呼吸了一下，翻到书的结局，艰难地读着。  
最终的结果是，女生很努力地去到了男生所在的国家，嫁给了他，并养育了一个可爱的孩子。  
我捧着书，犹豫了很久，拿起手机打了一个电话。  
“喂，这里是中本。”  
“前辈……前辈之前说的书，我找到了。但是我有一个问题……”  
“怎么了？书太难懂了吗？”  
“前辈……”我实在太紧张了，咽了咽口水才能继续开口，“前辈认识一个，叫李泰容的人吗？”  
“嗯？”前辈在电话那头顿了一下，“你说谁？”  
“李泰容……我在这本书里，好像发现了这位写给前辈的信。”  
电话那头哈哈笑起来。  
“你那本书被我学妹找到了诶，还有你的信。”我听见前辈在电话那头说  
“那个，谢谢你啊，”前辈的声音又贴近电话筒，“他之前一直找不到这本书，急得都快睡不着觉了。方便的话我明天见面时跟你拿可以吗？哦当然，书你要看的话可以继续看，主要是里面的信。”  
“诶？”这下轮到我惊讶了，“那个，那这位李泰容，是前辈的……”  
“是爱人哦。”前辈在那头笑得很开心。  
“我们在一起很久啦。”

—END—


	2. Chapter 2

“又看什么哭成这样？”李泰容伸着懒腰从房间里走出来，看见中本悠太坐在沙发上对着屏幕流眼泪，抽了张纸给他擦脸。  
“我没哭。”中本悠太皱起鼻子，一边拿纸巾擦着眼角一边反驳。  
“行行行，”李泰容很是无奈地点头，“我哭成了吧？”  
“那个，你过来。”中本悠太把电脑合起来放到桌上，拍拍自己身边的位置，“来这坐。”  
“干嘛，我要去喝点水。”李泰容收回了要往厨房迈步的脚，转身走到沙发旁挨着中本悠太坐下。  
“不是，你过来，”中本悠太伸手搂着李泰容的腰，“坐我腿上。”  
李泰容顺着中本悠太的动作坐到了腿上，低下头迎合中本悠太的吻。  
吻着吻着屁股下和腰间就总有一双手在揩着油。  
“这才下午！……”李泰容挣扎着试图制止中本悠太更进一步，却被贴着耳朵问了一句话就败下阵来，搂着脖子主动地亲着他。  
“你不是也很想我吗？”  
他信了中本悠太的邪。  
那双手解了他的衣服又脱了他的裤子，抱着差不多被剥个精光的人自己却只是拉下裤子拉链就插了进去。因为出差而被迫禁欲的后穴有点紧，在做了充足的扩张和润滑后还是让中本悠太有点难受，一边试图吻得李泰容晕晕乎乎放松下来，一边还摸着人腰在里面挺动。  
李泰容的双腿圈着中本悠太的腰，被身下的动作抛起落下搞得有些发懵，但还是紧紧闭着眼，不想再意识到自己对中本悠太的渴求已经到了白日宣淫也不在乎的程度。  
中本悠太似乎比往日兴致还更高涨，抱着李泰容催促他换个姿势，顺手扯过来刚被脱下的裤子垫在李泰容膝盖下面，扶着撅起来的腰又插了进去，很是愉悦地调戏主动地抬高屁股往后蹭的李泰容，“这么舒服吗？”  
李泰容把脸埋在手臂里，憋了一会说了句“嗯”。  
“什么？听不清楚。”中本悠太故意把速度放慢，“要慢点吗？”  
压在腰上的手立刻被抓住了。  
“快点……干我……”李泰容稍稍转过脸看他，耳朵红得要熟透了，“很舒服……想要……”  
“好。”中本悠太高高兴兴地亲了李泰容一大口，加快速度顶得李泰容双腿都打着颤射了出来。  
白日宣淫后李泰容累得不想穿衣服，淫荡就淫荡吧，反正也只有中本悠太看到而已。  
一想到那个人，刚平复下去的脸上的温度又滚烫起来。  
还说什么一直这么努力就是想来韩国和你在一起……  
李泰容趴在地上，还是笑了出来。  
“你那本书被我学妹找到了，”中本悠太突然靠近过来，笑得幸灾乐祸的样子让李泰容很想打那张脸，“还有你的信。”  
那封信！……李泰容惊得差点跳起来，又突然想起自己下面空空荡荡，又扯着衣服趴了回去，死死盯着那张笑开了花的脸。  
“嗯，好的，那麻烦你咯。”  
他看着那双眼睛，从里面读到一直对自己保留的温柔。  
“是爱人哦。”  
“我们在一起很久啦。”

—END—


End file.
